


Reflections

by pinkandyellow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mirror Sex, Smut, Trans Beauregard Lionett, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandyellow/pseuds/pinkandyellow
Summary: Yasha was right, the mirror was extremely useful. But in more ways than Beau could have anticipated.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Reflections

Yasha was right, the mirror was extremely useful. But in more ways than Beau could have anticipated. 

Their first time together had been in Yasha’s room, so it never came into play. Beau had no regrets though, as she wouldn’t have changed anything about that incredible, beautiful night of discovery and lovemaking.

They didn’t use the mirror for their second time together, either, even though they were in Beau’s bed this time. Beau had been so entranced by Yasha’s beauty that she hadn’t even thought about wanting to see herself.

It wasn’t until their third night together that the mirror was used for its intended purpose, and it wasn’t even Beau’s idea. Beau lay flat on her back, legs spread, chest heaving with anticipation as Yasha lined herself up with Beau’s entrance. Just as Yasha seemed like she was about to press herself forward into Beau, she froze in place and just stared down at Beau.

Seeing the look in Yasha’s eyes as they danced across Beau’s bare body made Beau feel even more exposed and vulnerable than her current naked, spread eagle state already was. She had been stared at before, even lustfully stared at naked by plenty of women before, but never had the lust in their eyes been blended with the warmth and softness that she saw in Yasha’s eyes right now. It made her feel queasy and nervous, despite the raging arousal that also filled her mind. 

Beau reached her hand forward and wrapped her fingers around Yasha’s. “Yasha...Hey, are you okay?” Beau asked quietly.

Yasha’s eyes met Beau’s, and her cheeks went red as her mind came back to herself and she realized how long she’d been staring. “Oh, sorry.” Yasha let out a little embarrassed giggle. “I just...you’re so beautiful, Beau. I get lost in it sometimes, how lucky I feel to have found you.”

Beau’s stomach turned even more, hearing the love in Yasha’s voice. It was a foriegn feeling, one she was still getting used to, now that she was in a real relationship. She tried to brush the weirdness aside and gestured to her body and smirked. “Well, I can’t blame you.”

Yasha laughed warmly again. “Yes, of course, but...I don’t just mean you’re immense physical beauty.” Yasha placed a hand on Beau’s hips, then ran it softly up Beau’s abs, over her breasts, and up to her face. She ran a hand through Beau’s hair, and leaned down onto Beau until their lips met, bodies pressed together. “Every part of you is beautiful, Beau, everything about you. I know you don’t often think much of yourself, but you are worth so much to me, and I...I hope I can help you see even a little of what I see.”

As Yasha returned to her upright position on her knees, she grabbed the blue sash hanging by Beau’s head and pulled it back with her, and immediately above them, a clear reflection of themselves appeared on the ceiling. 

“Holy shit…” Beau was stunned into silence as she saw her own naked body in perfect view above her. When her eyes moved down far enough, she saw the reflection of Yasha stroking her length, hard as a rock and dripping wet with lube. Then, at the same time as she saw the reflection lean forward toward her hips, she felt her ass cheeks spread apart by the thick head of Yasha’s cock.

Beau tore her eyes away from the mirror and looked forward to Yasha’s smiling face. Yasha’s eyes glanced up to the mirror, then came back down to meet Beau’s. “Its okay,” she said. “Enjoy the view.”

Yasha gripped the base of her cock and lined it up perfectly with Beau’s asshole. As she very lightly pressed forward, she looked to Beau for final permission. “Ready?”

“Please.” Beau replied immediately, her voice desperate.

“Okay.” Yasha smiled softly and pushed forward in earnest.

Beau gripped the sheets hard as Yasha slowly entered her, giving her time to adapt as her ass stretched to accommodate Yasha’s girth. After a couple minutes of work, Yasha’s head pushed all the way in, and she stopped in place to give Beau a moment. “Good?” she asked.

“Fuuuck, yes.” Beau took a slow, deep breath to steady herself. “Keep going.”

Yasha kept on, slowly giving Beau more and more of her length, until she was as deep as Beau was ready to handle. Yasha then began to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of Beau with increasing speed. 

Beau’s eyes were glued to the mirror above as Yasha pounded into her. She knew she had an incredible body, and she admired herself often, but she had never gotten to see herself in action like this before. Beau could see her muscles tightening and straining as she opened herself up to Yasha. She saw the beads of sweat running down her face at the effort. She could see her breasts shifting on her chest in time with the thrusts, her nipples hard and pointed up to the mirror.

She watched as Yasha’s cock disappeared inch by inch between her legs, until she felt filled to her limit, confident she had taken at least an inch more than their last attempt. She could still see about a quarter of Yasha’s length, outside her, but that was a challenge that would take some more time than they had tonight.

As the thrusts picked up speed, Beau could see her own hard cock bouncing on her stomach, leaving drops of precum on her abs where her head hit. Beau’s eyes continued to wander over the reflected image of herself, feeling a new sense of pride and appreciation for her body’s beauty and endurance.

There was something else Beau felt as she watched herself being fucked by Yasha, something that took her a while to identify. Beau felt...cared for. She was in a very vulnerable state, allowing herself to be opened up like this, yet she felt entirely safe in Yasha’s control. Beau saw her body and herself being intimately and carefully cared for. 

Yasha was constantly checking in to ensure Beau was still comfortable, and Beau could tell that the powerful thrusts fucking her ass were carefully measured by Yasha to make sure she didn’t push past Beau’s limits. Yasha kept one hand on Beau’s hips, gripping her just hard enough to keep their hips aligned. Her other hand explored Beau’s body, smoothing over her abs, squeezing her breasts, pulling her nipples just enough to make it hurt in the way Beau loved. 

When Beau realized the feeling of being so well cared for was what she was experiencing, she felt a warmth inside her that felt alien, but comforting, and it was too much for her to wrap her head around. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and as soon as Yasha noticed, she pulled back and still with her cock head resting just inside Beau. 

“Hey, are you okay, Beau?” Yasha’s voice came with a soft concern that only increased Beau’s emotional epiphany, even as she longed for Yasha to continue her thrusts.

Beau took a moment to take a breath and wipe the tears before responding, “Yeah, I’m good. Please, Yasha, don’t stop, I’m close.”

“Okay, good.” Yasha smiled in relief and excitement. “Me too.”

Yasha pushed back into Beau and quickly returned to the rapid thrusts she had been giving her before. Since she knew they were almost done, she gave Beau’s nipple one last pinch, and brought her hand down to wrap around Beau’s cock. She collected all the saliva in her mouth and let it fall from her lips down to Beau’s cock, where her hand mixed it with Beau’s precum to get her cock wet.

Beau cried out as her dick finally received attention from Yasha's strong hand, stroking her towards her orgasm.

“Oooooh, fuck, Yasha...Yasha…” 

“Its okay, Beau. Let go for me.”

Feeling physically overwhelmed by the incredible pleasure Yasha was giving her, and emotionally overwhelmed at the love and care she was receiving, Beau let herself go completely, her cries testing the limits of the mansion’s walls. As Yasha fucked and stroked her through her orgasm, Beau watched in the mirror as her body arched and convulsed and trembled. She also watched the arcs of cum shooting from her dick, all across her body, leaving sticky white lines all over her stomach, chest, and even up to her neck and chin.

Just as Beau’s orgasm began to subside, she felt Yasha’s thrusts grow a bit more erratic, until she thrust in deep one last time and held herself inside, let out a surprised cry, and collapsed forward onto Beau. Beau quickly brought her weak arms up to embrace Yasha as she went through her climax. Beau felt her entire muscular body trembling in her arms, and the cock in her ass pulsed powerfully and filled Beau with Yasha's warm load.

Yasha slowly pulled her softening cock out from Beau and collapsed entirely. She put an arm under Beau, and they lay there for a while, holding each other silently as they recovered. 

Beau breathed deeply, trying to relax the deep emotions boiling inside her. It was wonderful and scary, and Beau wondered if she would ever get used to being this happy. As she felt the tears well up again, she felt Yasha place a soft kiss into her neck, and heard a muffled “I love you.”

Beau couldn’t explain to Yasha how she felt, she barely had the words for her regular emotions. So she simply placed a kiss on Yasha’s forehead, and replied, “I love you, too. Thank you.” 

It was a little over an hour later, after Beau and Yasha had cleaned up and closed out the night with a relaxing hot bath before returning to bed. Yasha had fallen asleep quickly, but Beau still lay awake, trying to process the high emotions of the night.

She was trying to simply relax and allow herself to feel, when the view in the still open mirror caught her eye again. She saw Yasha, a little smile still on her face as she slept soundly in her arms.

First, she felt like she could cry at simply seeing Yasha, who had been through so much hurt in her life, looking this happy. Then, she felt wracked with fear as she understood that Yasha looked this peaceful because it was her that she was in bed with. That Yasha looked at Beauregard Lionett and saw someone she could be happy with. 

The self-doubt and unworthiness Beau had felt her whole life rushed over her, with an even stronger sense of fear. She couldn’t understand why Yasha would trust her of all people, and she couldn’t stand the thought of Yasha getting hurt again because of her own failings.

As Beau watched in the reflection as Yasha shifted in her sleep, nuzzling in closer to Beau’s neck, she thought back to what Yasha had said a short while ago, just before entering her. Yasha saw something in her, something Beau didn’t believe existed. 

But Beau believed in Yasha. And maybe, Beau decided, if she believed in Yasha, she could trust that the way Yasha saw her could be true. And even if it wasn’t, Beau resolved to give everything she had to become that person for Yasha.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something emotional about the mirror with a little smut thrown in, and then ended up getting carried away with the smut, so here's this I guess.


End file.
